


Citadel's Mini Heroes

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Happy times, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Regis and Clarus are suddenly bedridden that sends the Citadel in a panic. It’s up to their kids to save their fathers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Shiary who prompted of the "chocobros helping a sick Regis and Clarus? I kinda want to see Ignis, Prompto, Gladio and Noctis helping out their father-figure and maybe being surprisingly good at it?" 
> 
> So I took it as Regis and Clarus are married and raised Noctis and Gladio. Eventually the king adopts Ignis & Prompto into the family, and the kids see them as their father-figure of sorts. 
> 
> And Regis and Clarus are probably bedridden due to a flu/cold/stomach bug (nothing SERIOUS) and of course we have the Citadel going 'omg it's the end of the world' but really, chill guys.
> 
> Super sorry for posting this late, had a lot to take care of... I tried really hard and I'm still not satisfied BUT hope you enjoy it!

Word spread of the King’s sudden illness throughout the Citadel. All grew worry and some afraid that his health will continue to deteriorate over time, but to add even further stress on the people’s minds, His Majesty’s Consort had fallen sick as well. The Citadel’s councilmen and other advisers had no choice but quickly consult with the doctors and nurses to tend to them constantly.

The day continued to be busy for the adults. Four boys were gathered in the prince’s room. Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto all sat on the floor with their toys and handheld devices laid next to them but untouched.

“I want to help.” Seven year-old Noctis spoke, wearing a frown that didn’t suit him but Ignis kept him close, offering a hug and the younger easily took it. It gave the prince a peace of mind for a moment longer.

“They won’t let us in.” Gladio gritted his teeth together, knowing his father was always the healthy one and never had he saw him catch something as small as a cold. “Afraid we all get sick too, that’s dumb.”

“We can’t sit around and not do anything.” Ignis spotted the irritation on Gladio’s face.

But Prompto spoke out with an answer to their problem. “O-Oh I know! I got a plan, trust me on this!”

All three boys looked at the blond boy. 

“What is it? ” Noctis tilted his head. 

“To the kitchen!” Confidence practically surrounded Prompto as he stood up and made his way out the room.

“This better be a good idea.” Ignis stated as everyone followed.

“You can count on me!” Prompto grinned.

-

“Oh what a surprise, Your Highness!” The kitchen chef by the name of Faust smiled as the four entered the room. He placed the wrapped plates of fruits from today’s pick into storage and wiped his hands on his apron. “What’re you boys doing here? Need of a snack?”

“Nuh uh, Mister Faust.” Prompto walked in front, his body fidgeted nervously and hands behind his back. “Um, I have a question!” He rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Is it gonna work?” Noctis whispered.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Ignis reassured him.

“And Mister Faust likes him too so…” Gladio gave a thumbs up.

Noctis nodded his head and turned his attention back to Prompto.

“Is it okay if we can make some soup?” Prompto’s hopeful eyes stared straight into Faust’s own. This question was riding on a faithful answer of a ‘yes’, and if Prompto couldn’t convince the chef to do it, well, there was always a Plan B.

“Oh? Soup for you four?”

Prompto then looked at Noctis before walking over, pulling the prince from the group so he can stand beside him. “Go on, tell him!”

“Um.” Noctis stood stiff like a tree and abashed despite Faust’s curiosity and patience.

“Come on.” Prompto nudged Noctis by the arm while Gladio and Ignis inputted several encouraging words.

The small prince looked at them and then to Faust. He took a deep breath and seconds passed before opening his mouth.

“For dad and papa. They don’t feel good...” Noctis tried but sadness weighed his heart knowing he couldn’t do anything until now. All he wanted was to help.

“Sir.” Ignis stepped up, shifting his glasses up. “It’s really important. They have to get well soon. They must.” Over the years, he thought of Regis and Clarus as fatherly figures when growing up, he received the love he always wanted and those he can call brothers. 

“And if my father doesn’t then who will protect the King?” Gladio’s pride as first-born in the Amicitia Family rang deep in his blood. A Shield will always be by the King’s side, he knew it well and he swore he would protect Noctis and all who were dear to him.

“It’s a scary feeling so, uh, pretty please? Please make us some soup!” Prompto folded his hands together and begged. Being the same age as Noctis, he easily gotten along with the prince and grown to adore him. He was Noctis’ best friend and brother. He found safety and comfort when Regis and Clarus took him in, gave him a home. Showed him what it meant to have a family. 

Faust looked at every child with awe, respecting their courage and love. He couldn’t deny them because they were only kids with a good heart and that was something he understood all too well. 

“You thought I would say no?” A scoff. “Of course I’ll do it. How can I deny such adorable faces?” Faust twirled his mustache with his forefinger. “Now what shall I make? Let’s see... Perhaps a nice broth with meat and vegetables will do your fathers some good.”

“Hm.” Despite Noctis’ years of disliking vegetables, and his dad trying to force him to eat the terrible tasting greens, now it was his dad’s turn. Noctis grumbled, enough for Faust to understand. “And a lot of veggies. A lot.”

“Hey, hey, we can’t forget carrots! Those are good too!” Prompto said.

“Rice, chicken and not a lot of salt.” Ignis was sure of it which got Faust huffing with laughter, earning a mild blush on the kid’s face. 

“And can’t forget about the mushrooms and beans,” Gladio suggested.

“Splendid! A fine recipe it is.” Faust clapped with delight and checked the clock, discovering he had enough time to prepare before he handed the King’s and his Consort’s meals. “Would you four like to help me?”

The kids cheered and excitingly entered the kitchen waiting for instructions.

Faust took out the necessary ingredients and tasked everyone a job to make the soup a success. Most of the cutting was left to Ignis and Gladio but they taught the younger boys how to chopped vegetables even though Noctis grimaced every time he tried to slice a celery. Even cringing at the sight of Gladio eating a piece without a problem. Some chicken stock was added to the container after, and they waited until the broth boiled. 

One by one, the kids dropped the mixed vegetables and meat into the pot before stirring in a slow succession until hot once more.

After 20 minutes to let it simmer for a bit, Faust added the rice and cooked for another 10 minutes. 

When the timer was up, Faust uncovered the lid and the pleasant aroma of their hard work filled the air. Gasps and wonder filled the children’s faces.

“Ah, now that’s what I call perfection.” Faust took a whiff. “Well done, everyone. Now let’s get some into bowls and then we’ll visit His Majesty’s room, okay?”

Noctis was the first to grab the white bowl from the table and handed it to the chef. “They’ll feel better really soon, right?”

“Of course, Your Highness. They most certainly will.” Faust filled the bowl up and placed it on a tray before Noctis handed him the second bowl. “Thank you. Now, shall we make our way?”

“Yes!”

“Let’s go!”

“Yeah!”

“Go, go, go!”

-

The door to the King’s chambers opened. Dr. Marian had finished with today’s check-up and marked down a quick note note with her blue pen. Shuffling of footsteps against the glossy marble floor alerted her and she spotted Faust coming with the children trailing behind him.

“Well, what do we have here?” She flashed a smile at him and waved at the boys. “Hello, Your Highness.”

Noctis waved back. “Hi.”

“Good day, doctor. How’re your patients fairing today?” Faust asked.

“Vital signs are normal for both, nothing serious. The worst is over but they’re still recovering so that means plenty of fluids and rest.” The doctor glanced at the boys. “And they’re not allowed visitors today especially the kids, Faust.” 

“I understand but as you can see, they’re expecting me to deliver this meal that they made for Their Majesties. I cannot fail these children, oh no. That would be horrendous.” Faust frowned. To disappoint the kids was not something he would like on his conscience.

Marian let out some air and brushed her brown locks behind her ear. “I’m sorry but — ”

“Can we see them?” Noctis stepped forward.

“Please, please, please!” Prompto exclaimed before whispering to the prince, “you forgot to say please.” 

“Oh right… Please!” Noctis pleaded.

“We made them soup too.” Ignis said next.

“And we worked very hard on it.” Gladio smirked, his arms crossed.

They spoke one after the other. Everything happened so fast. Seeing the desperate looks on the children’s faces, she gandered at Faust who eyed at the tray with the two bowls on top and to her, hinting to just accept it. 

The anticipation and hope in the kids’ bright eyes, waiting and waiting.

She let it go.

With an agreeing shake of her head, she said to them, “you may see them but don’t stay too long. Understand?”

Joy rained upon the boys and immediately they entered the room without another word.

“Hold on, hold on. Don’t run!” Faust tried but they were gone, and the doctor kindly held the door for him.

“Isn’t youth so grand?”

“It definitely is. Thank you.” Faust headed inside. The door closed behind him with a click, and Noctis was found waiting at the closed door to his father’s bedroom.

“I will announce your presence, Your Highness.”

-

“I’m telling you Clarus, that woman nags me everyday like I’m on my deathbed right now. The fever is over already and all I need is some sleep before I’m back to my regular self.” Regis coughed into his hand before he cleared his throat. He was sitting up halfway on the bed, the covers up to his waist. “I’m tired but not that tired.”

“You know she’s only doing her job. You sound better, at least. That’s good news, something to tell the councilors before their mouths are running in panic.” Clarus rubbed circles over Regis’ back. “Drink some water.” 

Regis groaned, knowing how those advisers of his can be unpleasant. “I’m fine,” he said and waved his hand. “Most importantly, are you feeling well?”

“Better. It’s nice to catch up on sleep.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up during the nights.” 

“There’s no need to apologize. We both kept each other up, you know how those coughs can be.” Clarus offered a hand over Regis’ arm. 

“Terrible, absolutely terrible.” 

“How I wish we were back to our normal lives.” Clarus stated with an air of humor, and Regis snorted.

“The kingdom will surely fall without our leadership.” And the king rolled his eyes. 

“Well…” Clarus softened as his hand placed over Regis’ own. “I do miss moments outside of work.”

“Hm, yes, yes. And I sorely miss our lovely dovey ones too.” There was definitely disappointment in the King’s voice.

“Lovey dovey?” Clarus raised a brow. “I never heard that one before.”

“Oh Clarus, I heard it from Prompto once.” Regis lightly laughed. “Talked to Noctis about us, saying we’re  _ very _ lovey dovey.”

“Is that so? Well I won’t argue with that.”

“And that I’ll always love you.” A fondness grew in Regis’ eyes.

“Dearest, I would kiss you and all but I prefer getting the all clear first from the doctor.”

“I’m patient enough.” Regis grinned, rather than kissing the man, he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He hummed, feeling the subtle comforting warmth from Clarus and a hand stroked his cheek in return while a thoughtful curl of lips made his way on his husband’s face.

Suddenly, there was a rapt against the door. “Your Majesty, I’m sorry to disturb you but the boys wish to see you.”

Regis pulled back. The day felt better once more. “Of course. Come in, come in,” he announced, and the door opened as the kids ran and climbed onto the bed. Faust bowed his head before he set the tray down on an empty desk.

“What a surprise!” Regis brought Noctis to the space between him and Clarus. “But it won’t do you any good if you become ill because of us.”

“But we wanna see you.” Noctis stated firmly.

Prompto then slid right next to Noctis, waving at Regis and Clarus as Gladio sat by his father’s side with Ignis beside him.

“Your Majesties.” Ignis politely said. “We all made something for you.”

“Is that so?” Clarus asked and looked at his son.

“We did, even added some extra greens for you. We wanted you to get well soon.” Gladio explained. 

“Mister Faust helped too.” Prompto giggled. “He’s really cool.”

“Oh Mister Faust, can you bring the soup, please?” Noctis called out to chef kindly.

“Yes, Your Highness.” The kids moved out of the way as Faust laid a breakfast tray over the bed. “My Kings, I present you a chicken with rice broth mixed in with some homely greens. We have chopped celery, carrots, beans, and mushroom which the boys have graciously helped me with. Please enjoy.” He stepped back while the kids waited for their fathers to eat. 

“I feel spoiled already.” Regis picked up his spoon. “Shall we dig in?”

“It smells delicious. You boys worked very hard, didn’t you?” Clarus looked at everyone, seeing their tiny smiles over their faces. 

Every ingredient in the bowl wasn’t sliced perfectly but was done enough with the hopes of every child, to care for someone who they loved dearly and with their efforts not thrown away, they continued to push forward. They never gave up. With energy put into every stir, their arms ached as every boy took their turn stirring the ingredients. They had to make sure it was right.

Regis took the first taste and Clarus followed after. Silence filled the air. The boys could only stare, and Regis let out a satisfied noise as he took another spoonful of liquid.

“This is the best soup I had in a long time.” Regis’ honesty shone.

“It’s wonderful, it’s what we needed.” Clarus sighed pleasantly and turned to Regis. “Don’t you agree?”

“Yes. My boys, you should all be proud of yourself. Don’t forget this day when you saved us all from that dreadful illness.” And that was what the boys wanted. 

Their cries of a celebration brought life to the room once more.

-

Surprisingly the next day, news spread around the halls as the people discovered that the doctor found the King and his Consort were feeling much better. That there was no need to cause an alarm. 

Noctis stood behind the doorway to his room as he heard the faint talks about how the gods have blessed their kings with aid but the kid knew it was them who did it. Prompto high-fived Gladio and Ignis, and the latter two had no doubts that the plan of theirs could go in any way wrong. 

In the end, Faust had labeled these youngsters as the Citadel’s mini heroes of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Drop me a prompt if you like. Doesn't have to be Clarus/Regis, feel feel to drop Ardyn/Ravus, Regis/Cor, etc.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
